When I Look at Us
by Calliope Butterfly
Summary: Alice, Edward et Emmet arrivent à NY avec leur mère Esmée pour vivre aux côtés de son nouveau compagnon,Carlisle.Jusqu'où ira l'affrontement avec ses enfants, Rose et Jasper ? Et si Alice faisait une promesse qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir ? AxJ ExR ExB
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

J'aurais aimé que cet instant n'arrive jamais.

J'aurais aimé que rien ne change .

J'aurais aimé ne jamais déménager ici.

J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit encore mon confident, et qu'Emmet soit là pour me faire rire.

J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à leur mentir. A chaque instant.

J'aurai aimé ne pas tomber dans cet affreux cliché, celui qui dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus proche de l'amour que la haine.

J'aurais aimé une fin digne des contes de fée. Quand le Prince Charmant emmène la Princesse sur son cheval blanc.

Oui mais voilà, mon Prince Charmant n'en étais pas vraiment un, et j'étais loin d'être une princesse.

Ce qui m'avait conduit à New York, c'était l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ma mère.

Ce qui me faisait fuir à cet instant, c'était l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Lui.

J'aurais aimé être plus forte. Assumer mes sentiments. Assumer les siens aussi.

J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à choisir entre Raison et Passion.

J'aurais aimé ne jamais tomber amoureuse de Jasper Hale.

Ou du moins, c'est-ce dont je tentai de me convaincre …

* * *

**« Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**

**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday. »**

Yesterday, _The Beatles_

_« Hier, tous mes ennuis me paraissaient si loin,_

_Maintenant ils semblent ne plus pouvoir s'en aller,_

_Oh, je crois en hier. »_

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le prologue de « __When I look at Us __», ma nouvelle fanfic. _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous aller me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure!_

_Je posterai normalement une fois par semaine, même si pendant les vacances, j'essaierais de le faire deux fois._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, cela fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur à écrire plus vite !_

* * *

**TOUT L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER. **_**Wepp**_** !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Welcome to New York !

Chapitre 1 : Welcome to New York !

* * *

Certaines personnes pensent que sans passé, notre vie ne vaut rien.

Il arrive un moment où nous devons faire un choix.

**Retourner vers ce que nous connaissons... Ou avancer vers l'inconnu. **

Il est dur de ne pas être hanté par notre passé.

Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Passer de Forks, la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats Unis à New York, cela avait de quoi effrayer. Pourtant, j'aimais cette ville et ce qu'elle signifiait. La Big Apple, la ville qui ne dort jamais, tous ces magasins, ces défilés, ces créateurs…

A ma droite, Edward laissa échapper un soupir et repositionna une de ces oreillettes; captant mon regard, il m'offrit un sourire tendu.

Edward avait toujours été comme ça. Il aimait les choses comme elles étaient. Les vieilles choses. Alors le changement et lui, cela faisait deux. Pourtant, par amour pour Maman, il essayait de faire bonne figure.

Emmett était assis à l'avant, et triturait le GPS depuis une dizaine de kilomètres. Ou plutôt combattait le GPS depuis dix kilomètres. Et, à voir la tête de mon frère, le GPS menait avec un large avantage.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le paysage autour de moi. De grands gratte-ciels, des rues bondées, et tous ces panneaux. Comment allai-je m'y retrouver ? A Forks, nous n'avions pas ce problème…

Mais l'époque de Forks était terminée.

Nous aurions du le voir venir. Maman avait changé. Quand elle nous a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, nous avions été contents. Le voir à nouveau heureuse ne me déplaisait pas. Mais quand elle nous avait annoncé que cette personne habitait à 2000 kilomètres d'ici…

Bien sûr, elle ne nous avait pas forcé. Mais voir maman revivre, la voir rayonner à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le nom de Carlisle s'afficher sur son téléphone, cela nous poussait à croire qu'il était ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais la voir souffrir de la distance, voir son visage se refermer à chaque fois qu'ils coupaient la communication, et la voir culpabiliser nous avait amené à la conclusion que c'était à notre tour de lui venir en aide. Comme elle l'avait fait pour nous lors de toutes ces années, assumant seule la charge de trois enfants.

Prendre notre décision, à trois, avait été plutôt facile. La faire accepter par Maman fut plus dur. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on se sacrifie. Quelle bêtise.

De toute façon, cela faisait un certain temps que j'avais du mal à supporter Forks. Là-bas, tout le monde connaissait mon passé. Tout le monde savait. Et peu avaient compris ma décision de tout arrêter. Comme si j'avais pu continuer. Comme si j'avais la force de …

Bref.

Nous l'avions fait. En deux mois, nous avions tout arrangé.

Et je me retrouvais dans cette berline noire, seul vestige de ma vie passée.

Bon, cela sonnait un peu mélodramatique. Après tout, une grande partie de mes affaires m'attendait dans notre nouvelle habitation. Et j'avais avec moi les deux frères les plus géniaux du monde, excepté les jours de soldes, et la mère la plus parfaite qu'il existe, Esmée Masen.

Je triturai mon portable pour voir s'afficher le nom de Kris, ma meilleure amie:

_Hey A! Vous êtes arrivés ? Tiens moi au courant. __**xXx**_

Je tapotai rapidement:

_Hey K! Non, toujours sur la route. Tu me manque déjà. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. __**xXx**_

Je rangeai le petit objet et sentis un regard sur moi. Edward. Il m'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme dérangé par quelque chose. Je l'interrogeai du regard, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire mal assuré, avant de repartir dans l'écoute de sa musique. Je me saisis à mon tour de mon I-pod, et commençai à m'assoupir, bercée par un vieux refrain d'un groupe britannique.

-Lice … Réveille toi, Lice. On est à New York!

Le ton amusé d'Edward me sortit de mon assoupissement. J'ouvrit les yeux doucement, et tentai de m'étirer, mais fut retenue par la ceinture. Je grognai.

-Et ben. Pas très cordiale, la sœurette au réveil!

-Ta gueule; Em'!

-Alice ! Me reprit Maman.

-Désolée. C'est sorti tout seul.

-Et bien évite que ça sorte dorénavant, si tu ne veux pas te voir privée de tous tes joujoux technologiques.

-Désolée.

Je me frottai les yeux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. En effet, nous étions arrivés à la Big Apple. Les rues étaient noires de monde, et le flot de voiture incessant m'impressionna. Les gens marchaient à toute allure, fixant tous un point imaginaire devant eux. Le tout était bordé de gigantesque bâtiments et immeubles.

-Quand même… murmurai-je.

-Ca vous plait ? demanda Maman, tout sourire.

-Ben techniquement, on vient juste d'arriver, alors … commença Emmett.

-Mais ça a l'air très bien, le coupa Edward.

Je passai le reste du trajet à observer la ville par la fenêtre. Nous roulions vers un quartier assez huppé, vus les immeubles qui s'y trouvaient. Finalement, Maman s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un parking souterrain. Un gardien se tenait dans la petite loge.

-Bonjour, je suis Esmée Masen, se présenta-t-elle.

-Mes respects Madame Masen. Je suis Georges, et je suis responsable du parking privé de l'immeuble. Nous vous avons réservé la place 78. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez le moindre problème ici bas.

-Et bien, merci Georges.

Après un dernier sourire, elle pénétra le souterrain.

Wahou.

Qui habitait ici pour avoir de telles voitures ?

Là bas, une Mercedes. Pardon, plein de Mercedes. Des voitures européennes haut de gamme aussi. Quelques BMW, dont une décapotable rouge superbe. Quelques motos, et même … une limousine.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de notre voiture, je faillis éclater de rire. Elle faisait bien tâche !

-Euh, Mum. T'es sûre que c'est ici.

-Oui.

-Ah. T'as gagné au loto?

La façon dont Emmett avait sorti cette phrase, toujours innocent, provoqua un fou rire généralisé. Nous étions toujours écroulés de rire quand un grand homme blond s'approcha.

-Esmée!

Maman s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, mais son œil se remplit de joie.

-Carlisle!

Elle s'élança vers lui, et ils s'étreignirent rapidement. Bien. Pas trop gênant pour le moment. Ils finirent par se retourner vers nous.

-Carlisle, je te présente mes enfants …

-Laisse moi deviner, la coupa-t-il.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'une manière assez sophistiquée pour un homme de son âge. Quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne faisait guère plus de trente ans!

-Tu dois être Marie-Alice, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il , les yeux brillant.

-Uniquement Alice.

-Je m'en souviendrais, Alice. Et toi, c'est Edward!

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

-Et voici donc Emmett.

Ce dernier souriait comme un gamin le jour de noël.

-Je suis Carlisle, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

Il saisit la main de maman et s'exclama:

-Montons vite, Rosalie et Jasper nous attendent.

Ah oui. Les deux enfants de Carlisle. Maman n'avait que peu parlé d'eux. Nous ne vivrions pas ensemble, voilà tout ce que j'avais retenu. Le plus important à mes yeux.

-Al ! Tu viens ?

La voix d'Edward me sortit de ma torpeur et je le rejoignit en trottinant.

-Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Carlisle, tout sourire, dévorant Maman du regard.

- Très bien. Aucun bouchon.

J'avais rarement vu Maman aussi joyeuse. Heureuse même. Je croisai le regard bleu océan de Carlisle. Il m'interrogea avec un petit sourire:

-Le voyage ne t'as pas paru trop long Alice ?

Il m'avait appelé Alice. Bon point pour lui.

-Non, ça a été. Je me suis assoupie à la moitié du trajet.

J'avais essayé de répondre d'une voix que je voulais détendue.

-Oh, bien. Et vous les garçons ?

Emmett et Edward échangèrent un regard et, comme souvent, ce fut Edward qui fut chargé de répondre:

-Nous avons l'habitude des longs trajets.

Regard appuyé vers moi. Regard d'excuse immédiatement après. Mais le mal était fait. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement. Je savais bien que cette réponse n'était pas vraiment volontaire de la part d'Edward. Qu'il aurait aimé la tourner différemment. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne s'excuserait pas. Pas maintenant. Carlisle n'avait pas à connaître notre vie. Et mes frères partageaient mon avis.

-Bon.

Carlisle semblait avoir perçu le malaise qui s'était installé et n'insista pas.

Nous étions à présent dans l'ascenseur. Malgré le fait qu'on aurait pu y faire entrer une équipe entière de joueurs de football américain, je m'y sentais oppressée.

-Votre appartement est au 26ème. Le mien est au 25ème.

Emmett siffla entre ces dents:

-Y'a combien d'étages en tout ?

-Il y en a 35.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et j'en profitai pour me recoiffer dans le miroir qui ornait un des murs de l'appareil. Je grognai devant ma coupe et sortit ma brosse portative de ma poche. En cinq secondes, mes cheveux noirs avaient repris une forme correcte.

-Tu t'fais belle Al ?

Emmett me fit un petit sourire grivois pour accompagner ses paroles.

-Je ne risque pas de rencontrer qui que ce soit à ce que je sache.

Carlisle eût alors une illumination:

-Oh, j'espère au moins que cela ne vous gêne pas de rencontrer Jasper et Rosalie dès aujourd'hui.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Maman semblait ravie, mais nous qui la connaissions, nous savions que derrière ce masque, elle cachait sa profonde appréhension.

J'étais déjà moins ravie. Dans ma tête, j'vais occulté les enfants de Carlisle. Pour moi, nous ne serions que voisins. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'on fassent amis-amis?

Tout d'un coup, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet: Si maman se rapprochait trop des enfants de Carlisle, elle finirait par les aimer. Ensuite, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle pouvait avoir la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé : Un mari aimant, une fille et un garçon. Et alors... et alors elle nous abandonnerait ...et ...

C'était fou. Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ça de la tête.

C'était décidé. A partir de maintenant, Jasper et Rosalie seraient mes ennemis jurés.

Voilà à quoi je pensai tandis que nous arrivions à l'étage de Carlisle, et qu'il ouvrait la porte. Des voix nous parvinrent:

-Jazzy ! Tu ne compte pas sortir avec elle, hein ! S'exclama une voix féminine, assez suave.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, lui répondit un ténor parfait.

-J'ai quand même le droit de savoir !

Nous avancions dans l'appartement le plus parfait au monde. Tout ici semblait sorti d'un magasine. Et pourtant cela semblait froid, impersonnel. Nous nous rapprochions des voix.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de reprendre une vie sociale normale.

-Je t'ai dit de te trouver une copine, pas de sauter sur la première pétasse venue.

-Rosalie ! S'exclama Carlisle, apparemment choqué du langage de sa fille.

-Papa ! Tu es déjà rentré ?

Carlisle nous fit entrer dans la cuisine à ses côtés.

-Oui, et regardez qui j'amène avec moi …

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review me ferait très plaisir._

**TOUT L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER. **_**Wepp**_** !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

J'ai répondu à toutes celles et ceux qui étaient enregistrés. Pour les autres, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, je le ferais peut être sur le prochain chapitre!

* * *

**- Tu crois au coup de foudre ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Naïve.**

Jeux d'enfants, _Julien et Aurélie._

* * *

Quand mon regard croisa le sien, ce fut comme un coup d'électricité. Ces yeux… D'un bleu azur. Malgré son visage figé, je devinais ses traits fins. Il semblait grand, très grand. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, d'un blond doré comme il en existe peu, étaient légèrement ondulés.

Il m'adressa un regard froid. Réellement froid. Je ne baissait pas les yeux, tout en continuant d'analyser la situation.

Son bras droit entourait la taille de la fille la plus sublime que j'ai jamais vu. Ses cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux de son frère, tombaient en une longue cascade. Elle me détailla rapidement du regard. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur ma tenue avec un air condescendant.

Je sentis mes frères se rapprocher de moi. Emmett, à ma gauche, posa sa main sur mon épaule, pendant qu'Edward saisissait ma taille.

Blonds Vs Bruns, Premier Round ..

Nous nous affrontions du regard. La tension continuait de monter. Quelle serait l'issue du combat ?

-Hum. Je crois que des présentations s'imposent.

La voie de Carlisle semblait résonner dans la magnifique cuisine qui complétait son appartement.

Comme aucun de nous ne semblait se décider à prendre la parole, Maman se dévoua.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Esmée.

_Silence._

-Et voilà mes enfants : Emmett, Edward et Alice.

_Silence._

-Voici Rosalie et Jasper, dit doucement Carlisle.

_Silence._

Maman finit par murmurer:

-Et bien, nous allons aller nous installer. Rosalie. Jasper. Carlisle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour nous inciter à suivre le mouvement. Mais ni mes frères, ni moi n'étions prêts à perdre la partie. Le regard de Maman me transperça. Je me retournai donc rapidement et fit signe à mes deux gardes du corps improvisés de me suivre. Ce qu'ils firent avec une fausse nonchalance.

La porte se ferma derrière nous dans un bruit feutré. Maman prit la direction des escaliers et nous montâmes l'étage dans un silence presque religieux. Toujours sans un mot, elle fouilla dans son sac à main, saisit le trousseau de clé, et ouvrit la porte avec douceur.

L'appartement était l'exact copié-collé de celui de Carlisle, excepté que tous les murs étaient blancs et vides. La pièce dans laquelle nous étions était remplie de cartons, et une sensation de malaise me remplit lorsque mon regard s'évada par la fenêtre. Pas un arbre, pas un brin d'herbe.

Forks me manquait déjà.

Maman s'assit sur le premier carton venu et soupira. Elle nous offrit un demi sourire:

-Cela ne va pas être facile, hein !

Emmett grogna et Edward lui mit un coup de coude. Maman continua, à vois basse:

-Vous ferez un effort, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, bientôt suivie par mes deux frères.

-Bien. Je vous laisse visiter. Les chambres sont par là bas. J'ai pensé que celle avec le petit dressing pourrait revenir à Alice, afin qu'elle y range une partie de ses vêtements. Pour le reste, vous choisirez. Je prendrais celle qui restera.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de préférence ? demanda Edward, prévenant.

-Non. Choisissez celle qui vous plaira.

Le sourire de maman se voulait surement rassurant, mais je voyais bien au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était touchée par l'accueil froid des enfants de Carlisle. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot. Elle capta mon regard et se leva, pour se diriger vers la cuisine, tandis que mes deux frères se dirigeaient à l'opposé. Je laissai mes yeux errer à travers la fenêtre quelques secondes encore.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Edward, on sonna à la porte. Etant la plus proche, je criai par réflexe:

-J'y vais!

Pui je me rappelai que, quiconque soit à la porte, ce ne serait pas une des amies, venue me chercher pour aller trainer, ou aller faire du shopping. J'avais quitté ma vie, j'avais quitté ma ville.

J'enclenchai la poignée, tout en recoiffant mes cheveux d'un geste mécanique. Comme si cela pouvait arranger ma coupe… La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette, et sur de grands yeux bleus agrémentés de boucles dorées.

Jasper se tenait devant moi. Il semblait ennuyé, ses mains dans ses poches et un sourire maussade ornait son visage. Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à m'adresser la parole, je fis le premier pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il me lança un regard outré. Bon, d'accord, mon ton n'étais pas très courtois. Et ma phrase n'était pas un exemple de bienséance. Mais je tenais à ce qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas venue ici par plaisir, et qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé de la situation.

-Mon père vous propose de venir manger avec nous au restaurant. Il suppose que vous ne serez pas installés d'ici ce soir.

Whoa. Ce mec était capable de parler. Et même de bien parler. Sa voix, que je pensais acérée, était étrange, entre douce et teintée d'un accent du Sud. Mais son ton parlait pour lui. Alors que j'allais répliquer, Maman se glissa à mes côtés, avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Quelle bonne idée! Comme c'est prévenant de votre part!

Je notai qu'elle avait inclus les deux adolescents avec Carlisle.

-Bien. Rendez-vous à huit heures alors.

-Nous y serons. Merci Jasper.

-Oui, merci Jasper, ajoutai-je d'un ton qui se voulait tout sauf amical.

Il se retourna, non sans m'avoir assassiné une dernière fois du regard, et d'en alla dans le couloir.

Maman referma la porte et se retourna vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux une pointe de colère:

-Alice…

-Non maman. Je suis d'accord pour te laisser être à nouveau heureuse avec l'homme que tu as choisi. Mais pas pour cohabiter avec cet énergumène.

-Tu ne le connais même pas !

-Il m'agace déjà.

-Alice…

-Il faut que je trouve de quoi m'habiller ce soir.

Je me détournai d'elle et entreprit de chercher le carton dans lequel j'avais entreposé la tenue qui m'était venue à l'esprit à l'instant même de l'invitation de Jasper. Il voulait jouer, Nous allions jouer. J'avais très bien scanné la façon dont Rosalie était habillée aujourd'hui. Elle avait du style. Et beaucoup de classe. J'allais lui montrer que, moi aussi, je savais me vêtir.

-Réunion de Fratrie! Hurlai-je à l'intention de mes frères.

Ils me rejoignirent à toute vitesse, Emmett les yeux brillants d'avance de connaître quel plan machiavélique nous allions mettre en place, et Edward un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Nous prîmes place à même le sol, et j'attaquai immédiatement:

-Mes très cher frères, j'ai l'honneur, que dis-je, le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous sommes invités à diner avec la famille Cullen.

Emmett allait commenter ce que je venais de dire, mais je le coupai avant même qu'in ne puisse dire un mot.

-Oui, je connais votre grande impatience à cette idée, et vous vous doutez certainement de la mienne également.

Edward eut un sourire goguenard.

-C'est pourquoi je vous propose de jouer un petit jeu ce soir.

Je me penchai vers eux d'un air conspirateur.

-Nous allons être la famille la plus parfaite qu'il puisse exister.

* * *

On sonna à la porte. Je paniquai légèrement. Mais où avais-je mis mes Jimmy Choo ? Je commençai à farfouiller dans un de mes nombreux cartons quand j'entendis un toussotement. Je me redressai pour faire face à Edward … qui tenait la précieuse paire de chaussures.

-Ca serait pas ça que tu cherche ? Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

-Eddie tu me sauve la vie tu sais!

J'attrapai la paire d'escarpins pendant qu'il grommelai:

-Ouais ben je vais pas te sauver la vie encore longtemps si tu continue de m'affubler de surnoms ridicules.

-Désolée Eddi-Chou.

-Alice …

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Maman en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Notre mini-dispute m'avait laissé le temps de me chausser. Je me levai, prenant garde à ne pas tomber, et ajustai la cravate qu'Ed portait.

-Maintenant oui.

Emmett apparut à l'embrasure de la porte à son tour, et me sourit d'un air complice avant de dire:

-Ma petite maman, veux-tu que j'aille ouvrir la porte afin de t'éviter d'avoir à te déplacer ?

Maman le regarda, ébahie, et balbutia:

-Oui… c'est très gentil de ta part Emmett.

Il s'en alla donc à la rencontre de nos invités, non sans m'avoir envoyé un clin d'œil. Je m'approchai et tendis l'oreille. La grosse voix d'Emmett parvint à mes oreilles:

-Quelle ponctualité! Bienvenue chez nous. Ma très chère Rosalie, puis-je vous débarrasser de votre manteau ?

Je pouffai en imaginant la tête de la belle blonde. Elle grommela quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, et à quoi Emmett répondit:

-A votre guise. Je vous proposerai bien de vous asseoir, mais comme vous le voyez, la pièce n'est pas encore aménagée. Je vais donc devoir vous prier de patienter dans cette position ô combien inconfortable pendant que le reste de ma chère famille se prépare.

-Emmett…, le réprimanda maman, sentant venir le Coup de Trois, comme elle appelait nos plans diaboliques.

-Je t'en prie Esmée, laisse le s'exprimer, intervint Carlisle, avec un sourire amusé.

-Je vous remercie monsieur. Je vais de ce pas chercher ma jeune sœur et mon jeune frère.

J'entendis les pas d'Emmett se rapprocher de nous. Il m'interrogea du regard sur la qualité de sa mise en scène.

-Nickel, murmurai-je. Mais n'en fait pas de trop.

-Compris, Cheftaine.

-On y va ? Demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçai en silence et collai un sourire bienheureux sur mon visage, bientôt imité par les deux garçons.

La soirée allait être longue …

* * *

**TOUT L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER ! Yepp !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un diner presque sympa !

Bonsoir tout le monde ! =D

Avant de commencer, un petit mot de remerciement pour toutes ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews : **MERCI !**

Pour les 9 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en Story Alert, et pour les 11 qui l'ont mis en Favoris : **MERCI !**

Et pour toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent dans cette histoire et dans FBI : Mission Cullen, J'ai envie de dire que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Un diner (presque) sympa !**

* * *

**In our Family Portrait, we look pretty happy (_Sur notre photo de famille, on avait l'air plutôt heureux_)**

**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally ( _Faisons comme si c'était naturel_)**

**I don't wanna have to split the Holiday (_Je ne veux pas avoir à partager les vacances_)**

**I don't want two addresses (_Je ne veux pas deux adresses_)**

**I don't want a step-brother anyas (_Je ne veux pas de demi-frère non plus_)**

**And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name (_Et je ne veux pas que ma mère change de nom_).**

_Pink_, Family portrait

* * *

Nous venions d'arriver devant le restaurant. Maman avait insisté pour prendre sa voiture, en plus de celle de Carlisle. Même si elle avait évoqué une raison politiquement correcte, je savais qu'elle craignait que le trajet ne donne lieu à un nouvel affrontement.

Elle jeta un regard à la devanture et soupira:

-Décidément, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle. Le restaurant choisi par Carlisle était grand et luxueux. La preuve ? Un voiturier s'approchait de sa Mercedes.

-Bon. Je vous en supplie, faites un effort.

Maman n'avait pas osé nous regarder en prononçant cette phrase. Pourtant je savais qu'elle souffrait déjà de la tension qui s'était installé entre nous et les enfants Hale.

Emmett se tourna vers moi, attendant une réponse de ma part. Il ne prendrais pas le risque de mentir à maman, et je savais que derrière ses abords un peu rustres, il la protégeait autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Nous serons sages comme des images, promis-je.

Edward eut un rictus à la tournure de ma phrase.

Un portier vient ouvrir la porte à maman, et Emmett sauta de la voiture avec toute l'élégance que lui permettait sa silhouette. Il me tendit ensuite la main avec un petit sourire. Je m'empressai de la saisir.

Mes talons claquèrent sur le pavé. Je portai mes Jimmy Choo préférées, pour lesquelles j'avais dépensé le maigre argent reçu chaque mois, de plus en soldes. Mais elles étaient magnifiques, et j'avais deviné à la tête de Rosalie quand elle les avaient vus que mon choix était tout à fait opportun. Bon d'accord, ses escarpins de chez Dior étaient tout à fait somptueux aussi. Mais j'arrivais tout de même à la concurrencer, ce qui était le but premier ce soir.

Je lissai d'un geste mécanique ma robe. Noire, agrémentée d'un nœud blanc à la taille, elle mettait en valeur ma peau claire et mes jambes fines. Celle de Rosalie, d'un rouge éclatant ne m'avait pas surprise: c'était un choix judicieux pour mettre en valeur ses cheveux d'or. Egalité, balle au centre.

Pas de doute, Rosalie Hale avait du goût.

Edward était à présent sorti lui aussi de la voiture et Maman nous avait rejoints. Dès qu'elle vit Carlisle, un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres. Je profitai de son absence momentanée pour glisser à Edward:

-Elle l'aime hein !

Edward avait toujours su comprendre d'un regard ce qu'il se passait entre les gens. Il acquiesça:

-Je crois qu'elle est folle de lui.

-Il a l'air gentil.

Edward me lança un regard intrigué. J'avais souvent des avis définitifs sur les gens, dès les premières secondes. Et, pour tous les hommes qui avaient tourné autour de maman, ces avis n'avaient pas étés positifs. Pas positifs du tout, même. Pourtant, Carlisle ne m'inspirait aucune peur, aucun dégoût.

-Ses enfants, par contre… rajoutai-je.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois et nous rejoignîmes la table ronde qui nous était destinée. Maman s'assit aux côtés de Carlisle. Emmett prit place, puis, moi, suivie d'Edward, qui côtoyait Jasper qui lui-même se trouvait aux côtés de Rosalie.

Blonds Vs Bruns, Deuxième Round.

-Carlisle, tu n'aurais pas dû, commença Maman.

-Chut. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée d'avoir à assister à une conversation si intime. C'est alors que pour la troisième fois de la journée, je rencontrais son regard. Et pour la troisième fois, je fus hypnotisée.

Ses yeux… J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Une partie de moi hurlait au viol émotionnel, et l'autre ne demandait que ça. Je frémis.

-La carte, messieurs dames. Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif?

L'arrivée du serveur me distrait un instant. Je saisis le livret d'un geste mécanique et le consultait rapidement. Aucun plat à moins de 40$. Et aucun menu à mois de 90$.

-Nous allons prendre du champagne. Pour tout le monde.

Le serveur s'inclina et repartit. Apparemment, servir de l'alcool à des mineurs ne le dérangeait pas. Maman eut la même réflexion que moi:

-Carlisle, les enfants ne sont pas en âge légalement de…

-Esmée. Laisse moi fêter ma joie de t'avoir auprès de moi. Laisse moi les remercier d'avoir accepté ton déménagement.

Et il ajouta, avec un clin d'œil:

-Et je crois qu'aucun d'eux n'osera me soutenir qu'ils n'ont jamais bu d'alcool en dehors de ta présence.

Maman se tourna vers nous et Edward rougit légèrement. Alerte Rouge ! Sujet qui fâche !

-Hum, je suis bien tenté par le steak dans la hampe. Qu'en penses tu, Maman ? Crût bon d'intervenir Emmett.

Mais maman ne se laissa pas avoir et me jeta un regard qui signifiai clairement : « Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toutes les deux! ».

-Excellent choix Emmett. Je vais faire le même, commenta Carlisle, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Pour moi, ce sera les Saint Jacques à la Compostelle, lança Jasper.

-Et moi, la salade de Crudités Méditerranéenne et son accompagnement de Fruits de mer, intervint Rosalie.

J'eût alors une idée:

-La même chose pour moi.

Et j'ajoutai, avec un sourire:

-Vu le goût de Rosalie en matière de vêtements, je crois pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Elle me lança un regard d'incompréhension, ne sachant pas si j'avais vraiment dit quelque chose de gentil, avant de reprendre son masque de froideur. Maman me remercia du regard et Carlisle paraissait surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Emmett à voix basse.

-Plus ils tomberont de haut, plus ça fera mal!

Mes frères comprirent et jouèrent le jeu. Ils complimentèrent à leur tour Rosalie, et Jasper eût même droit à une question sur ses cheveux. D'Emmett, évidemment.

Les plats furent commandés, et le champagne fut apporté. Chacun prit une coupe. Carlisle leva la sienne, et s'exclama:

-Au bonheur de vous avoir tous ici avec moi. Je suis sûre que nous allons vivre quelque chose de formidable, tous en ensemble.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au fils de Carlisle. Il regardait son père avec un petit sourire tendu, ses longs doigts jouant avec la coupe. Puis, par je ne sais quel hasard, il se tourna vers moi. Son sourire disparut.

Soudainement, je fis confiance à mon instinct. Je mis ma main gauche en prolongement de ma joue, comme pour cacher ce que j'allais faire aux adultes. Il haussa un sourcil. J'avais son attention.

Et là, je lui tirai puérilement la langue.

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Puis un sourire amusé se posa sur son visage et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors que nous avalions chacun notre gorgée de champagne, Jasper et moi ne nous quittâmes pas des yeux.

-Je voulais aussi profiter de ce repas pour vous parler de votre nouveau lycée, commença Carlisle.

Je tendis l'oreille et vit clairement Ed' et Em' en faire de même.

-Rose et Jasper vont au « New York Bright High School ». Je me suis dit, que pour des raisons évidentes de praticité, il serait mieux que vous fréquentiez le même établissement. Ca n'a pas été facile mais je vous ai obtenu une place. C'est un lycée assez spécial, puisqu'il comporte des cours spécifiques. Ils sont sensés vous servir pour entrer à la fac de votre choix, et pour connaître les gens qu'il faut. Je me suis servi de ce que votre mère m'avait raconté sur vous pour les choisir. Bien sûr, libre à vous, si mon choix ne vous convient pas, d'en changer. cela sera toujours possible à la rentrée.

J'hochais la tête, attentive. Je priais dans ma tête qu'il ne m'ait pas inscrit à un cours de Biologie appliquée. Je haïssais cette matière. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…

-Alice, je t'ai inscrit en section mode.

Mode.

Pardon ?

Un cours sur la mode ?

-Mais, bredouillai-je, ça n'existe pas un cours sur la mode ! Je le saurais sinon !

Rosalie pouffa.

-Rosalie, je t'en prie !

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et son père se retourna vers moi.

-C'est l'intérêt. C'est réellement spécifique à ce lycée.

-Et qu'y fait t'on ? Demandai-je, avec avidité.

-Rosalie, toi qui y es, pourrai-tu éclairer Alice ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

Oh non … Pas ça… Pourquoi ça n'arrivais qu'à moi ?

Je me tournai poliment vers elle. A voir sa tête, on aurait pu croire que son père venait de lui demander de gober une grenouille. Vivante.

Dire que j'allais devoir partager le cours de mes rêves avec la fille qui m'insupportait le plus au monde. Tout se paie, Alice, tout se paie.

-Et bien … On a un thème par trimestre, et on prépare un défilé. Oh et on rencontre des gens importants. Créateurs, photographes, investisseurs …

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre. Pourtant, je voyais bien que le sujet la passionnait. L'étincelle dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se supporter ! On aurait presque pu s'entendre !

-Edward, je t'ai inscrit en Musicologie. Leur pianiste est parti l'année dernière, et ils étaient justement à la recherche d'un remplaçant. J'ai pensé que …

-C'est parfait Carlisle, merci.

-Quand à toi Emmett, je te propose d'intégrer l'équipe de Football. Le cours est remplacé par un entrainement supplémentaire. Ta mère m'a dit que tu était capitaine de ton équipe à Forks.

-C'est trop cool ! Merci !

Mon frère était réellement heureux. Le sport était sûrement la seule matière dans laquelle il s'était épanoui jusqu'ici.

-Et dans quelle option es-tu Jasper ? Demanda Maman, heureuse qu'une certaine forme de communication se soit instaurée.

-Baseball.

-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe ! S'exclama Carlisle avec un sourire fier.

-Rosalie est Capitaine des Pom Pom, répondit-il, comme pour se justifier.

-Co-capitaine, grogna-t-elle.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu dansais très bien, Alice, s'exclama Carlisle. Avec ta formation de ballerine, tu pourrais très bien intégrer les Pom Pom !

Je me figeai immédiatement et je sentit mes frères en faire de même. Ma vue se brouilla alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Plus personne ne parlait, et Carlisle me regardait d'un air désolé, comprenant qu'il avait peut être fait une gaffe.

J'avais envie d'hurler. Réellement. Pourquoi Maman avait-elle parlé de ça à Carlisle? Pourtant, quand je croisai son regard, je compris. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas tout.

-Je vais me rafraichir, murmurai-je, en me levant.

-Alice, je … tenta Maman.

-C'est bon, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je pris la direction des toilettes. Une fois arrivée, je me passai un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage, faisant attention à ne pas ruiner mon maquillage. Je me regardai dans la glace et tentai de me ressaisir. Je ne devais pas en vouloir à Carlisle. Il ne savait pas. Je ne devais pas en vouloir à Maman. Elle n'y étais pour rien.

La seule coupable dans l'histoire, c'était moi.

Une fois mes esprits repris, je fis demi-tour. Alors que j'allais sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maman. Son regard me fendit le cœur.

-Alice …

-Tout va bien Maman. Nous en reparleront à la maison. En privé, ajoutai-je en voyant Rosalie entrer à son tour dans les toilettes.

Je repartis à table. Mes frères semblaient en grande conversation avec Carlisle. En me voyant arriver, il me fit un petit sourire et commença :

-Alice, si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, je m'en excuse.

J'avais envie de ne rien lui dire. Mais son regard bleu me semblait déjà tellement familier que j'avais aussi l'impression de le tromper en lui mentant. Je fis donc un compromis:

-Ce n'est pas de votre faut Carlisle. La danse est juste associée à un épisode de ma vie que je souhaiterais oublier.

-Je comprends, Alice.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et commença à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Il en sortit trois bouts de plastique. Il prit une grande inspiration et nous les tendit. Des cartes de crédits.

-Carlisle, commença Edward.

-Laisser moi m'expliquer. J'ai envie que tout se passe pour le mieux ici. Vous avez tout quitté pour faire le bonheur de votre mère. Pour faire mon bonheur; Vous allez avoir besoin d'affaires scolaires, d'uniformes, de tissus pour Alice, de partitions vierges pour Edward, et de matériel pour Emmett. Je ne peut décemment pas permettre que votre mère ait à se priver afin de payer des frais que j'ai provoqué.

Sa tirade avait été longue et je vis qu'il attendait une réponse. Je me lançai:

-Vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de nous acheter par hasard ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Bon, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

-Absolument pas ! Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'image que vous avez de moi à cet instant. Jasper ! Apostropha t'il, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'essayer de les acheter ? Réellement ?

Comme son père et mes frères, je me tournai vers lui. Il sembla d'abord gêné d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, avant de se reconstituer un masque de froideur. Mais un regard à son père transforma son visage en un livre ouvert. Il soupira, tout en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux:

-Ben, techniquement, tu propose de l'argent aux enfants de la femme que t'aime.

-Ca ressemble à de la corruption, hein ! S'exclama Emmett avec un énorme sourire.

-Ouaip, confirma Edward,.

Carlisle semblait désolé de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Il fallait mette fin à cette blague avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

-Nous rigolons Carlisle. Nous savons bien que ce n'était que par pure gentillesse que vous nous avait proposé ces cartes, s'amusa Edward. Même si cela nous gêne, il serait peut être préférable que nous les acceptions.

-Pour Maman, murmura Emmett.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Je décidai tout de même de rajouter mon grain de sel :

-J'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui aurez à vous priver, au moins.

Il sourit, à nouveau détendu :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Si Rosalie n'a pas réussi à assécher mon compte en 17 ans de soldes ou presque, tu n'y arrivera pas non plus.

-Ca, c'est-ce que vous croyez, rigola Emmett.

-Et bien, on a l'air de bien s'amuser ici ! S'exclama Maman, de retour.

Je vit Carlisle passer rapidement les cartes à Jasper. Rosalie arriva à son tour, et s'assit sans un mot. Emmett s'agita, puis Edward, et je sentis la main de celui-ci poser quelque chose sur ma cuisse. La carte !

-Ed' , murmurai-je le plus doucement possible.

Il se tourna vers moi. Je montrai ma carte du doigt et chuchotai :

-Pas de poches sur ma robe !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Jasper lorsqu'il avait fait ce geste plus tôt dans la soirée. Je l'observai discrètement. Il parlait lui aussi à voix basse avec sa magnifique sœur.

Les plats arrivèrent, et le repas se passa dans une ambiance tout à fait acceptable vu la situation. La carte des desserts nous parvint, et avec elle, un débat sans fin : Quel parfum de glace était le meilleur ?

-Café, bien sûr ! S'exclama Carlisle.

-Quelle folie ! C'est celle au chocolat ! Lui répondit Maman.

-Ouais ! Chocolat power ! Hurla presque Emmet.

-Vous avez tout faux, intervint Rosalie. La meilleure glace au monde est celle à la fraise !

-C'est vrai que c'est bon la fraise, murmura Emmet tout en regardant Rosalie.

-N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que c'est la Menthe-Chocolat, objecta Jasper.

Menthe-Chocolat ? Ce mec aimait la glace Menthe-Chocolat ?

-Tout à fait d'accord !

Tout le monde se tut, et me regarda.

-Que viens tu de dire Alice ? Demanda Emmet, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Que j'étais d'accord avec Jasper sur le fait que la glace Menthe-Chocolat était la meilleure ? Répondis-je, ma voix partant dans les aigus à la fin de ma phrase à la vue de mon frère et de l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Tu as entendu cela Edward ?

-Tout à fait Emmet.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie Edward …

-Attaque Chatouilles !

Ils se jetèrent tout les deux sur moi, et je retins difficilement mes éclats de rire. Nous étions au restaurant tout de même !

-Edward ! Emmet ! Stop ! Chuchota Maman.

Ils arrêtèrent et se congratulèrent pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Le serveur revint, et nous commandâmes. Les glaces arrivèrent vite et le silence se fit. Je plongeai ma cuillère dans la boule glacé, et alors que je m'apprêtais à la déguster, je remarquai que Jasper, qui en était à la même étape, avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Je l'interrogeai du regard, et il avala rapidement sa cuillère, tout en détournant les yeux.

La fin du repas fut plutôt calme. Nous discutions chacun dans notre coin, et les parents tentaient de nous amener à croiser nos opinions, ce qui marchait rarement. Carlisle se leva pour aller payer, et nous nous fîmes de même pour quitter la salle. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers la sortie, je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie dire quelque chose à son père. Elle semblait agressive et lui paraissait surpris. Curieuse, je fis semblant d'arranger ma robe, tête baissée, tout en approchant d'eux. Je ne vis pas le dossier de chaise à ma droite, et, au dernier moment, je tentai de l'éviter en petit pas chassé. Oui, mais avec des Jimmy Choo, cela faisait partie des figures difficiles. Je vis le sol se rapprocher au ralentis, et je fermai les yeux, anticipant le choc. Mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, je me décidai à ré-ouvrir les yeux, à peu près sûre que la chute ne viendrai plus. Deux mains puissantes me retenaient au niveau de la taille. Je repris mon équilibre, et me retournai pour voir mon sauveteur:

-Merci .. Jasper ?

Il remis ses mains dans ses poches et me regarda froidement.

-Tout va bien ?

Sa voix chaude contrastait avec son visage.

-Oui, ça va, bredouillai-je.

Il fit demi-tour, avança de quelques pas, et se retourna vers moi. Je retins mon souffle, et replaçai hâtivement une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Au fait, Alice… Jolie, la robe Chanel.

Et il repris la direction de la sortie, non sans m'avoir adressé un regard amusé.

Oh. My. God.

Je ne savais même plus si je le détestait ou si je l'aimais à cet instant.

Oh le fumier !

IL M'AVAIT EU !

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, votre avis ? =D

**TOUT L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER ! Yepp !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Shopping et bévue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, je suis presque ne retard, mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a un peu posé problème, et j'ai préféré prendre deux jours de plus pour ne pas le bacler . Donc, pardon pour cela.

Ensuite... je voulais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews... C'est un tel bonheur d'avoir votre avis ! Je réponds par message à tous les enregistrés ... Pour les autres, voilà un check point :

**Isaline** : Merci d'avoir "fait l'effort" comme tu l'as dis de lire mon histoire. Pour ce qui est d'Edward-Bella, tout commence dans CE chapitre...

**claralovetwilight **: Que dire à part merci ? Et pour Emmett, j'ai corrigé ! Heureuse ? =D

**Nathy** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Et pour chaque review, pour chaque chapitre :) Et pour le fait que cela te rappelle une autre fic, de doit être celle de BobDaisy. Mais on en a parlé ensemble, et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se marche pas dessus. Merci à elle d'ailleurs!

**Anara **: Je vais essayer de rester aussi drôle et légère, même si tout va se compliquer :)

**Leo** : La voilà la suite ! Merci !

Merci à tous les autres !

Dans ce chapitre : Quand Edward rencontre des beaux yeux bruns !

* * *

**Commence chaque journée comme si elle avait été écrite pour toi.**

_Hitch, Expert en séduction._

* * *

Ce matin là, je fus tirée de mes rêves par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je poussai un petit grognement et me retournai pour attraper l'objet qui annonçait fièrement :

_Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages. _

Je poussai un petit cri et commençait à les lire .

_De : Kriss' 3_

_Aliiiiice ! Pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours … :'( Tu m'as pas déjà oubliée quand même ? _

Hum. C'est vrai qu'après le dîner avec les Cullen, nous avions passé deux longues journées à aménager notre intérieur, et que je n'avais pas eu de temps pour moi. Je me décidai à lui répondre dès que j'aurais fini de lire les autres messages.

_De : Kriss' 3_

_Bon, Alice, faut qu'on parle ! Répond, je t'en supplie ! Sinon … je vais être obligée de passer par Edward. Et je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre toute l'histoire avec Carlos ;)_

Hum. Après réflexion, j'allais lui répondre tout de suite. Pas que j'avais quelques chose à me reprocher, hein. Mais ce qu'Edward ignore ne peux pas lui faire de mal !

_Kriss ! Je suis désolée, j'ai été prise pas le déménagement et tout ça et tout ça __J. Je vais plutôt bien mais vous me manquez affreusement. New York est si grand par rapport à Forks ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Qu'avais tu de si important à me dire ? Xoxo, Alice._

Voilà, ça c'était fait. Restait le dernier message.

_De : Inconnu (+3669854258962)_

_Bonjour à vous, élèves de New York Bright High School !_

_N'oubliez pas que la rentrée aura lieu Lundi 2 Septembre, à 9h00. Un planning à l'entrée de l'établissement vous rappellera où doit se dérouler votre réunion de bienvenue. La liste des classes, ainsi que toutes les informations pratiques seront disponibles dès 8h00 à l'accueil. Les nouveaux élèves sont priés de se présenter au Secrétariat avant 8h30 afin de recevoir les documents complémentaires._

_Les sélections pour les équipes de Football, de Baseball et de Basketball se dérouleront dès Jeudi 4 Septembre, et seront encadrés par les Capitaines et le professeur encadrant, tout comme les sélections pour les Pom Pom Girls. Merci de noter qu'il n'y aura pas de rattrapage._

_Je vous invite à vous rendre chez « City Fashion » afin d'acquérir l'uniforme d'automne. _

_A très vite, _

_Aro Volturi, Proviseur._

Hum. Depuis quand les lycées envoyaient-ils des messages à leurs élèves ? Ce lycée me paraissait encore plus spécial que je ne l'avais pensé au début.

Je me levai, et pris la direction de la cuisine. Edward était assis en face d'un bol de café, et il lisait le New York Times. Quand à Emmett, il fixait son portable d'un air interloqué.

-'Lut ! Z'avez vu l'message ? Demandai-je.

-Euh, se contenta de dire Emmett.

Edward reposa le journal et me fixa tout en marmonnant:

-Je me demande si on a bien fait d'accepter d'entrer dans ce lycée.

Emmett releva la tête et je pu voir une expression de panique sur son visage. Il se mit presque à crier:

-Tu te rends compte ? Il a nos numéros ! On est pistés ! Tu sèche une heure… Paf ! T'as un nouveau message qui te demande où tu es! Y'as eu un zéro à une interro … Paf ! T'apprends que tu as une heure de soutien ! Ma vie est foutue !

Et il s'avachit à nouveau sur le bar américain. Ed' leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution à ton problème Em': Tu va devoir suivre tout tes cours. Au fait, Alice …

-Oui ?

-Que penserai-tu d'aller acheter nos uniformes aujourd'hui ? Maman est à son entretien d'embauche. On pourrait utiliser la carte de Carlisle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Et si elle nous demande comment on a payé, on lui dit que c'est le lycée qui offre les uniformes.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir qu'Ed avait tout prévu. J'hochai la tête et saisis un bol et le paquet de céréales:

-Je mange et je me prépare. Départ dans quarante-cinq minutes !

* * *

Pour toute accro du shopping qui se respecte, il existe des villes qui signifient beaucoup. Bien sûr, la capitale de la mode, c'est Paris. Mais quand vous arrivez à New York, vous comprenez beaucoup de choses.

C'est-ce que je me disais en m'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant une magnifique vitrine. Mon regard fut accroché par un sac… mais quel sac ! Noir, avec ces petits strass si brillants, et cette petite lanière…

-Alice ! S'il te plait ! J'aimerais arriver au magasin avant la fin de la journée !

Edward me regarda d'un air suppliant.

-On peut pas faire une pause shopping ici ? Demandai-je, en faisant la moue.

Je sentis alors deux grands bras m'enlacer et … me soulever. Je me retrouvai perchée sur une des épaules d'Emmett.

-Aux grands maux les grands remèdes , grogna celui-ci.

Je commençai à pousser des petits cris qui firent se retourner tous les gens dans la rue. Ils nous regardaient tous comme si nous étions fous.

Je tentai de me débattre, rendant la démarche d'Emmett un peu plus difficile. Il essayai lui-même de me déséquilibrer et je m'accrochai à son cou, prise au jeu. Dans un mouvement compliqué que je ne réussi que grâce à ma souplesse assez exceptionnelle, je me renversai, et changeai de position. Emmett, surpris, tourna rapidement sur la gauche, faisant se heurter mes jambes contre je ne sais quoi … qui poussa un petit cri, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

-Oups ! S'exclama Emmett, en me déposant au sol.

-Désolée ! Oh je suis tellement désolée !

Une jeune fille était étalée de tout son long sur le sol, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour d'elle; face contre terre. Elle commença à grogner.

-C'est pas possible. Je pouvais pas faire un effort, hein ? Non, y'a pas moyen que je fasse cinq cent mètres sans me blesser.

Edward s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui demanda:

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Je pus alors voir son visage, bien proportionné, et ses yeux, d'un joli brun. Elle fixa Edward sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tout va bien ? Continua t'il.

-Hum… Oui, je crois.

Il lui sourit, et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fixa sa main, et la saisit doucement. Il soutint son coude pendant qu'elle se redressait. J'en profitai pour m'excuser une nouvelle fois:

-Oh, je suis tellement désolée… C'est la faute d'Emmett, il ne fais jamais attention… Non en fait, c'est la faute d'Edward, parce qu'il comprend rien à la mode et qu'il n'admet pas que j'ai besoin d'une pause shopping…

Elle me regardait, à moitié effrayée, et à moitié désolée. Elle finit par me couper:

-STOP !

Elle reprit doucement :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est ma faute. J'ai un équilibre naturellement précaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oh. Se contenta de dire Emmett .

-Je vais arrêter de vous embêter. Et merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle en regardant Edward avec un air bizarre.

Edward quand à lui … souriait ? Mon frère souriait à une inconnue ?

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Elle nous sourit à tous les trois avant de reprendre sa course vers l'artère principale.

Edward regardait l'inconnue s'en aller. Je regardai Edward. Et Emmett, ben … il regardait son portable.

-Bon, je voudrais pas vous affoler mes petits loups, mais il est déjà presque onze heures et …

Edward sortit de sa transe et se recomposa un visage neutre.

-Emmett ! Gloussai-je malgré moi. Tu n'as donc rien vu ?

-Hein ?

-L'inconnue …

-Oui ?

-Elle a tapé dans l'œil d'Edward !

Emmett laissa échapper un « oh » de stupeur tout en se tournant vers son frère cadet. Celui-ci nia farouchement.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Mais je préfère les blondes, alors …

-J'aurais du lui demander son numéro de portable. Je l'aurais invité, j'aurais organisé une fête, et …

-Et nous sommes arrivés, me coupa Edward.

* * *

Hum.

Je contemplai longuement mon reflet dans la glace. L'uniforme se composait d'une chemise à manches courtes, bleu clair avec un col blanc, d'une jupe marine et d'un gilet en soie bleu roi. Le tout constituait un ensemble plutôt élégant. Le seul problème, c'est que j'allais devoir faire un ourlet à la jupe. Parce que là, elle m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux…

-Vous n'auriez pas la taille en dessous ?

-Non, vous portez déjà la taille 0.

-Ca, une taille 0 ?

-Oui. Mais des retouches sont possibles. Nous serions enchantées de les faire pour vous… moyennant une somme tout à fait raisonnable.

J'hésitai avant d'accepter. Après tout, la carte de Carlisle servait bien à ça, non ?

-Bien. Passons aux accessoires, me signifia la grande rousse qui s'occupait de moi.

Accessoires ?

-Nous avons une collection entière de sac assortis aux uniformes. Vous devez aussi prendre un nœud papillon. Vous devrez le porter tous les matins, pour la réunion d'information.

-La réunion d'information ?

-On ne vous a donc rien expliqué ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air pincé.

-Non, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward qui était en train de mettre sa cravate blanche sur sa chemise de la même couleur que moi. Pas de doute, le bleu lui allait bien au teint.

-Vous n'auriez pas la taille au dessus ? Demanda Emmett, de la cabine.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, monsieur.

Et elle s'en alla aussi sec, sans avoir répondu à la question.

-Charmante, marmonna Edward.

Je sautai sur l'occasion :

-A propos de charmante, que compte tu faire pour retrouver la jeune fille brune ?

Il haussa un sourcil:

-La retrouver ?

J'acquiesçai fébrilement et il éclata de rire.

-Alice, nous sommes à New York City ! Vingt millions d'habitants et tu veux que je me lance à la recherche d'une fille que je n'ai vu qu'une minute, et qui plus est, qui ne m'intéresse pas.

-C'est pas beau de mentir, s'exclama Emmett en sortant de la cabine.

Si l'uniforme allait bien à Edward, il rendait Emmett encore plus massif et musclé. Ses grandes mains tentaient maladroitement de nouer sa cravate.

-Viens là gros bêta !

Il me sourit de toutes ces dents en s'approchant et me laissa la nouer, ce qui fut fait en quelques secondes.

-Va quand même falloir que tu apprenne à le faire : Alice ne va pas s'en occuper tous les matins ! Se moqua Edward.

-Tu m'apprendra Alice ?

-Bien sûr.

Je choisis deux sacs, car il fallait toujours prendre deux sacs, au cas où l'un d'eux s'abimerait et que le magasin soit fermé, ainsi que deux nœuds papillons différents. Je commandai mon uniforme en cinq exemplaires, comme mes frères. Ensuite vint l'essayage des survêtements du lycée, bleus, eux aussi, et enfin les chaussures, qui étaient, par bonheur, munies de talons pour les filles.

Une fois l'ensemble de nos achats commandés, nous sortîmes du magasin, et reprîmes de chemin du retour. Il était déjà midi et demi et Emmett réclamait à grands cris une pause repas.

-Il y a une pizzeria au coin de la rue où nous habitons. On ira là bas.

Emmett accéléra le pas, et j'eut du mal à le suivre. Était-ce si compliqué de se rappeler que mes jambes faisaient la moitié des siennes ?

Quand enfin, la pizzeria fut en vue, il se mit presque à courir. Je lui proposai alors un marché : il courrait réserver la table et les pizzas, et moi je faisait une pause et je les rejoignais. Edward fut désolé de m'abandonner, mais il mourrait de soif, et rêvait d'un soda.

Je m'assis sur le premier banc que je trouvai, et sortit mon portable.

_Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages._

Surpris, je les consultai:

_De : Kriss' _

_Enfin de tes nouvelles ! J'ai cru que tu avais été enlevée par un beau New Yorkais !_

_Tu ne devinera jamais ! Barbara sort avec Gaétan ! Génial non ? Et toi ? Les New Yorkais sont-ils aussi sex' qu'on le dit ? Kiss, xoxo._

Je lui répondis :

_Hey ! Excellente nouvelle, tu les félicitera pour moi et tu rappellera à Barbara que je l'avais prévu ! =D_

_Bah écoute, pour le moment, je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup, des New Yorkais qui valent le coup …_

Je m'interrompis dans mon message quand le visage de Jasper se rappela à moi. Bon, c'est vrai que lui n'était pas trop mal. Mais cette attitude toujours changeante, une fois à m'assassiner du regard et quelques heures après me faire des compliments ! Ca ne tournait donc pas rond dans sa tête ?

_Et toi ? Les amours ? John compte t'il enfin t'avouer son attirance ? Xoxo, Alice._

Satisfaite, je consultai le second message.

_De : Maman_

_Alice, j'ai bien lu votre mot, et comme je me doute que tu sera la seule à consulter ton portable, fais passer le message à tes frères : je vous attends à la maison dès que possible ! Dépêchez vous ! Je vous aime, Maman._

Oh. Oh.

Quand Maman veux nous voir, ça n'augure jamais quelque chose de bon.

Je filai à toute allure à la pizzeria, et courrai vers la table de mes frères:

-Changement de programme, Maman nous attend à la maison. Urgent.

-Mais les pizzas vont arriver! Balbutia Emmett.

-On va demander à ce qu'ils les mettent dans les boites à emporter, proposa Edward, déjà debout et prêt à partir.

Emmett grogna mais n'osa pas contredire un ordre direct de Maman. Il embarqua les pizzas, et nous courûmes jusqu'à l'immeuble. Je faisais mentalement la liste de toutes les choses qui auraient pu exiger un retour rapide, et aucune ne me plaisait beaucoup. Savait-elle pour les cartes ? Avait-elle un ennui ?

Ce fut Edward qui poussa la porte de l'appartement. Je soufflai un coup et le suivit. Et ce que j'y vis me sidéra.

Maman était là. Mais elle n'était pas triste, ni en colère. Elle était derrière le bar, en train de servir du champagne dans des flûtes.

Et elle n'était pas seule…

Adossée à un mur, vêtue d'une tunique rouge et d'un leggins noir, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, Rosalie fixait un point invisible droit devant elle. Si elle était là, alors l'Autre ne devait pas être loin…

Et en effet, il n'était pas loin. Il était de dos, et il regardait, d'après sa position, un cadre photo où nous apparaissions tous les trois. Il portait un jeans gris, et un T-shirt bleu où était brodé « Hale ».

Aux côtés de Maman, Carlisle souriait.

-Les enfants! S'exclama Maman resplendissante.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Emmett, dépourvu de tout sourire.

Jasper se retourna, et je pus voir qu'il arborait auparavant un petit sourire. Mais celui-ci disparut dès qu'il aperçut mes frères. Il nous fis un signe de tête, et traversa l'appartement à grands pas pour rejoindre Rosalie. Il se posa à ses côtés, entre nous et elle.

Hum. Possessif ?

-Bonjour ! Nous salua Carlisle.

-Bonjour.

Je m'avançai et Emmett posa les pizzas sur le bar.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama Maman.

Elle fit durer un petit silence main n'en tenant plus, s'écria:

-Je suis prise !

Nous la félicitâmes chaleureusement, et nous eûmes tous le droit de prendre une flûte et de trinquer.

Je commençai par Maman, puis mes frères. Ensuite, je passai à Carlisle. Cela fait, je me retournai et fit face à Jasper.

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à trinquer ? C'est malpoli, de fixer les chaussures de la personne avec qui tu le fais.

Son ton moqueur ne me plaisait pas du tout. Dans un réflexe bête, je relevai mes yeux pour lui dire ce que j'en pensais.

Merde.

Alerte rouge.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce mec ai autant de gentillesse dans ses yeux bleus ?

-Je …

-Oui ?

-Tu …

-Mais encore ?

-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était malpoli de faire une telle réflexion à une femme ?

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, surpris. Ouaip, touché! Mais très vite, une lueur joueuse apparut dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il fit un petit signe de la tête en murmurant:

-Toutes mes excuses, ma'ame.

Sa pointe d'accent me fit frissonner malgré moi. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Edward s'approcha pour trinquer avec lui, et je me tournai vers Rosalie. Elle avait ce masque froid, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas contente pour ma mère ? Je lui en voulut et la phrase de trop m'échappa:

-Cache ta joie.

Elle sembla surprise et son verre s'échappa de sa main. Il heurta la sol, comme au ralenti, dans un cliquetis de verre.

Elle m'assassina du regard, et fit demi-tour, sans même s'excuser. Elle courut vers la porte, et la claqua derrière elle.

-Qu'as-tu dis, Alice ? Demanda Maman, inquiète.

-Mais rien! J'ai rien dit!

-Ne me mens pas !

-J'ai juste sous entendu qu'elle aurait pu montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme …

Jasper échangea un regard avec son père et pris la même direction que sa sœur.

-Mais j'ai rien dit de méchant ! M'exclamai-je, en colère de la tournure que prenait cette petite fête improvisée.

Jasper s'arrêta dans son élan. Il se retourna au ralenti et ce que vis dans ses yeux me glaça.

Il n'y avait plus ni gentillesse, ni amusement. Ils semblaient plus foncés, ses pupilles dilatées, et tout en lui n'était que colère.

-Le problème, Alice, c'est que tu parle sans savoir.

Et il se retourna, nous laissant là, dans un silence quasi religieux.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise ?

* * *

Voilà!

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Qui est la belle brune ?

Que cache Rosalie ?

Jasper est-il méchant ou gentil ?

J'attends vos avis, avec une réelle impatience ;)

* * *

**TOUS L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER. Yepp !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le blond sur le bleu

**Coucou à tous !**

**Avant tout, je me dois de m'expliquer pour l'arrêt qu'à subit cette fanfiction. C'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai fait une grave chute de cheval, et je me suis retrouvée à l'hopital pendant près de deux mois. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'écrire.**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit avant l'accident. Il n'est pas terminé, mais en le relisant deux mois après, je ne savais pas comment le finir. J'ai donc décidé de le laisser tel quel, et d'écrire le suivant.**

**Je vais essayer de vous poster le suivant avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Bonne lecture, et désolée pour l'attente ,**

**Calliope**

**

* * *

**

**Tu te crois où chéri ? J'pensais que t'avais compris T'as bouffé mon espace Mais t'as pas gagné la partie **

Un mec comme toi, _Vitaa_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux au moment exact où mon réveil se décida à sonner. Mon premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable, qui ne m'annonça aucun nouveau message. J'éteignis le réveil de la main droite, tout en me redressant pour sortir du lit.

Nous étions le 2 Septembre, et aujourd'hui commençait réellement notre nouvelle vie.

Je revêtis l'uniforme et me maquillai d'une façon convenable pour un jour de cours. Pas trop, pour ne pas faire vulgaire, mais assez pour annoncer d'emblée qu'Alice Masen ne faisait pas de la figuration . Jamais.

Maman avait préparé un gigantesque petit déjeuner. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire et me tendis l'un de ses croissants aux amandes dont elle avait le secret. Je la saluai et tentai d'avaler la pâtisserie, malgré mon estomac noué.

Edward arriva à son tour. Il posa une bise sur la joue de Maman, tout en marmonnant un « Bonjour », et fit de même avec moi. J'examinai la façon dont il avait mis son uniforme et desserrai sa cravate d'un geste habile. Il s'apprêtait à réagir, mais je le coupai de court:

-Le but n'est pas de ressembler à un pingouin qui a un esquimau dans l'arrière train.

Il me jeta un regard agacé mais ne toucha pas sa cravate et avala le café que Maman lui tendait. Emmett fut bien entendu le dernier. Bon d'accord, cela aurait du être moi, si je ne m'étais pas levée trois quart d'heure avant mes frères. Une fille ne pouvait décemment pas se préparé en une demi heure, uh ?

Il se battait avec sa cravate et lança un regard suppliant à Maman, qui soupira et la lui noua. Il se laissa alors tombé sur une chaise et entrepris la difficile tâche d'avaler l'équivalent d'une journée de nourriture pour un être humain normal.

Maman jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, un véritable bijou offert par Carlisle, en or blanc, et cerné de diamant et … enfin bref, à sa montre, et s'exclama :

-Déjà ? Vous avez rendez vous dans cinq minutes au sous sol ! Vite !

Emmett grogna mais se leva tout en attrapant tout ce qu'il put, et nous enfilâmes à la hâte nos manteaux. En voyant mes eux frères habillés de la même façon, je ne put m'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Bien sûr, les cheveux d'Emmett étaient noirs, et nous partagions le fait de posséder des prunelles d'une couleur peu commune, jaune dorée. Anomalie génétique ou non, Edward avait les yeux d'un vert brillant, qui avait ensorcelé plus d'une fille à Forks. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun acajou brillant, et semblaient doté d'un pouvoir surnaturel qui les empêchaient de devoir respecter les lois de la gravitation. On aurait donc pu penser qu'ils étaient extrêmement différents. Mais ils partageaient la même forme du visage, les même sourcils légèrement arqués, la même ride qui apparaissait lorsqu'ils étaient face à un problème, et surtout, le même sourire, qui avait le pouvoir de faire craquer n'importe quelle personne normale.

Après un dernier « au revoir » à Maman, nous courûmes dans les escaliers. Je grognai mentalement à l'idée de devoir partager ce trajet avec les « Blonds ». Cette idée, de Carlisle, était censée, officiellement, économiser l'essence d'une voiture, étant donné que nous allions au même lycée. Officieusement, cela devait nous aider à en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres. Bien sûr, après la scène qu'avait fait Rosalie trois jours auparavant, cela était exclu. A mes yeux en tout cas. Nous ne les avions plus revus, et vu la façon dont nous nous étions quittés, je doutai qu'ils allaient nous accueillir à bras ouverts …

Nous débarquâmes sur le parking et nous dirigeâmes vers la seule voiture dont le moteur tournait. C'était une très jolie voiture, qui paraissait neuve, et dont le capot noir brillait sous les néons.

Emmett siffla entre ses dents :

-Une Audi S3, rien que ça …

Arrivé à la voiture, je constatai que Jasper était au volant, et que sa sœur avait pris le siège passager. Hum, gentil de nous demander notre avis.

Edward ouvrit la portière et entra le premier dans la voiture.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-il.

Rosalie l'assassina du regard à travers le rétroviseur central. Mince, cette fille connaissait-elle une autre expression faciale que le révolver visuel ?

Je poussai Edward, afin qu'il prenne la place du milieu. Hors de question je me retrouve coincée avec le regard de Jasper directement en face de moi. Pas folle, la guêpe…

Il s'installa donc, avec un petit soupir, tandis qu'Emmett prenait place derrière Rosalie.

Jasper prit une petite bouffée d'air et répondit enfin à mon frère :

-Bonjour.

Sa voix était neutre, et on avait l'impression que lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il rajouta :

-Tout le monde est attaché ?

Je faillis répondre : « Oui Papa » mais me retint. Il était au volant, pas la peine de le vexer, ce n'était pas le bon plan.

-Oui, merci, répondit Edward avec un petit sourire.

Je sortis mon I-pod et mis en route la musique, tout en profitant de la vue sur les rues de New York. Jasper conduisait bien, je devais le reconnaître, et je me mis rapidement à rêvasser, si bien que je fus surprise lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il coupa le moteur et nous jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur:

-C'est ici. Besoin de quelque chose ?

« Oui, que tu arrête de faire la gueule », me semblait une réponse correcte, mais Edward me devança :

-Où se situent l'Accueil et le Secrétariat ?

-L'Accueil est à ta droite, quand tu entre dans le bâtiment, tu ne peux pas le louper, c'est écrit en grand. Quand au Secrétariat des Elèves, il est trois bureaux plus loin, dans ce même couloir.

-Merci.

Il ne répondit rien et sortit de la voiture. Une fois que nous fûmes tous sortis, il ferma la voiture, enlaça Rosalie pas les épaules, et pris la direction de l'entrée avec désinvolture.

Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres quand il nous lança :

-Rendez vous à seize heures trente précises. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'heure, vous rentrez en bus.

Et il continua sa route, toujours aussi détendu.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que l'uniforme bleu allait vraiment bien avec ses cheveux blonds.

-Bon, je pense vous avoir résumé l'essentiel des règles. Vous avez à votre disposition le règlement intérieur pour plus de précisions. Y a-t-il des questions ?

La femme au tailleur noir qui se tenait devant nous semblait franchement espérer le contraire.

-Non, je crois que c'est bon, se contenta de répondre Edward.

-Bien, alors voilà vos emplois du temps. J'ai tout de même une question. Y a-t-il des jumeaux parmi vous ? Car trois frères et sœurs dans la même classe, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. Je vois bien que vous avez pris les mêmes options, et que vous retrouver ensemble était peut être le but, mais là...

-J'ai redoublé, s'exclama Emmett avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis de Janvier, expliqua Edward.

-Et moi, de Décembre, finis-je.

-Oh, trois enfants d'affilé. Comme c'est rare de nos jours ! Dit-elle d'une voix condescendante.

-En effet, répondit Edward, froidement cette fois-ci.

Elle sembla comprendre que nous n'apprécions pas sa réflexion et nous fit signe de sortir.

-Quelle pimbêche celle là ! commentai-je.

-J'ai Maths en première heure. Et vous ? demanda Edward.

-Maths aussi.

-Idem.

-J'espère que les Blonds ne feront pas partie de notre classe.

Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais la journée n'allait pas vraiment se passer comme je l'éspèrais.

* * *

**Comme dit, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment fini, et ne me plait pas beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à le finir, avec le temps qui s'est passé, et toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées. promis, le prochain sera mieux.**

**Bisous :)**


End file.
